Untitled Sand Drabble
by KallistoG
Summary: My very first try at writing fanfiction. This is a tiny portion of a scene included in a larger piece of fiction that I'm working on. Features some good KC/Sand interaction : Pretty please read my author's note at the top... it's important!


Hey there folks :) See, I've been writing for years and reading fanfiction for years... somehow those two hobbies of mine have never managed to intertwine though. After playing through NWN2 for the third time I began to realise how fantastic it would've been if our dear Sand had been a romantic option for some of my heroines. I decided that I had to take matters into my own hands, and after reading a few inspiring and not to mention sizzling pieces of fanfiction here, I started writing a bit myself. I haven't come very far, so I'm not ready to post my work, but I need to know whether it's worth posting.

So, my request of you good people, is that you read through this tiny little portion of a scene from my in-progress work, just to decide what you think of my writing and the general mood I'm setting. (Naturally, the fact that this adds to the slowly expanding but sadly small collection of Sand fanfiction out there doesn't hurt either, right? ;) )

Reviews are not only welcome, but craved!

---------------------------

„Don't you think I want to? That I feel the urge to?" He asked, his voice dead calm as ever, not once betraying the raging feelings that his words were expressing. He was standing a mere two feet from where Tamesis was seated on top of the table and she could do nothing but stare as his intense blue gaze examined her face intently while he spoke. His eyes had never been so searing. His long fingers were flexing at his sides. The visible pulse in his neck was obviously more rapid than usual. Those little things told her that Sand was dead serious... no sarcasm veiling his true emotions and intentions. She reached the conclusion that he was nervous, as well as something else. When Sand next spoke he took a slow step towards her, his robe-clad thighs making contact with her bent knees, placing his palms flat on the table on each side of her. „Don't you?" He repeated. Tamesis drew a shuddering breath. For the first time she was convinced. She knew what she saw. Her own burning want was mirrored in his bright eyes despite his recent rejection. It thrilled her beyond anything she had experienced in her 120 years on Toril.

She felt compelled to make contact. Inching her fingers from their resting place in her own lap... slowly... she stopped her hands right next to his own on each side of her. Blood drumming in her ears she reached out with her little fingers, risking to entwine them lightly with his index ones. In response Sand's eyes darted towards the intimite posture of their hands. _Please, please gods. Don't have him run. _After a quick examination his gaze fell back on her features, hands unmoved. „I spend every waking moment in your company, dear. I'm with you in battle and have seen you get hurt and wounded more often than I've seen your git of an uncle scratch his head in confusion..." A moments hesitation before he continued with a heavier emphasis on his words. „And it _breaks me_, to be able to do nothing to relieve that pain."

„Sand..." Tamesis sighed, tightening her pinky fingers' hold on him. „My dear, please, let me finish." Sand replied in his near-hypnotic voice. His proximity, let alone his words, were making her breathing erratic enough to warrant him thinking her to have fallen ill. He seemed to at least partially understand the cause, however, as he gently took hold of each hand, stroking lazily with his thumbs. „I've had to watch each of those self-serving lummoxes heal you time and time again." Despite her trance Tamesis chuckled in her mind at his annoyance with Casavir and Bishop and their healing abilities. The moment was brought to an end when Sand reached up with his left hand. She froze. He traced a line along her jaw with the feathery touch of his fingertips. Trailing the fingers downwards and lightly stroking her neck until his hand came to rest there. Feeling him hold her slender neck ever so lightly created a foreign mixture of violent posture and gentle touch that overwhelmed Tamesis. She couldn't describe it as anything other than intoxicating sensuality. Her lips parted. „Believe me, I have nothing against you being healed, in theory... however, the thought of them to so often relieve your pain when I don't have the fortunate ability to... well, it vexes me."

Tamesis felt dizzy. She had unwittingly parted her legs slightly and Sand had come close to settling between them. Her cloaked knees were pressing lightly against his hips. She finally found her voice again. „You know, Sand, there are other ways to relieve pain than by potion or spell, and..." Her shaky voice was cut off by his other hand releasing her fingers as well, moving to rest on her hip. Not quite gripping it, but holding it steadily. His nimble fingers were burning her through the fabric as he made a low ‚tut-tut' sound and then spoke. „I had hoped to finish, remember? Regardless, the only way I can think of for me to provide a similar service of pain-relief..." His silky voice was drawing nearer as he used his right hand on her hip to drag her closer to the table's edge, securing his position between her legs. His left still resting on Tamesis' neck and his face mere inches from hers, Sand finished his sentence, „... is by applying pleasure."

_Oh gods!_ She could have sworn that he purred that last bit. Tamesis clenched her fingers around the edge of the table she sat on. With his breath on her face and hands on her hip and neck, she desperately fought the urge to wrap her legs fully around his hips. She leaned even further into the wizard so that her voice was a mere whisper into his mouth. „I am not objecting..."

------------

So, that was it. Please review in order to either get me writing faster or stop me from wasting my time :)


End file.
